Noble Doll Lavender Coord
(ノーブルドールラベンダー) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Dolly Waltz. It first appeared in Episode 36 worn by Mel Shido. It resembles the Noble Doll Coord, Noble Doll Aqua Coord, Noble Doll Pink Coord, and the Noble Doll Green Coord. User Appearance Top A lavender long-sleeved blouse with a skinny white line print. The torso has a line going down the center, and lining the neck and torso are strips of ruffles. The middle of the torso and lower sleeve has a purple gradient, and on side of the chest are white leafy vines with a yellow rose to match the four yellow ribbons beneath them. A strip of material goes down the side of the arm, along with three pieces of white ribbon. The cuff has a white band held by purple strips and a ruffled, scalloped cuff. A lace, pointed choker is included with a yellow ribbon wrapped around it. Bottoms A white scalloped skirt with a purple ornate design covering it, residing over a yellow pleat petticoat. Ruffled layers of lavender are sewn on top of the skirt, with a peplum matching the scalloped layer sewn over the sides and lined by ruffled purple and white striped material that has small yellow ribbon sewn along the center. Over the top is a segment of solid purple coloring lined by lavender ribbons. The waistband is white with ruffled trim and a pair of layered wings sewn to the back. Lavender short pants with skinny white line print and a purple ornate pattern design around the bottom of the leg. Strips of white frills line the corner, which is solid purple with white strips of ribbon sewn over it. The cuff is purple with three yellow ribbon and white trim. Hanging down each side are three pieces of white ruffled fabric, along with white ribbon tails hanging from the right corner, and folded, purple layers of fabric on the left. The waistband is white with ruffled trim and a pair of layered wings sewn to the back. Shoes Purple platform baby dolls with a heart pattern around the middle of the sole and a single bow on top of the foot. A heart design is etched on the heel, while ribbon wraps around the foot and ankle. Sewn to the back corner is a single wing. White stockings are included with a purple pattern from the knee down. Accessory A scalloped purple hat with skinny white line pattern and white lining around the top. Sewn around the middle is a row of bows. The top of the hat is covered in lace, and sewn to the side are a pair of wings. Game is a Lovely Super Rare Coord from the brand Dolly Waltz. The Tops, Skirt, Shoes, and Hair Accessory first appeared in the 2018 Series Promotional Coords, and the Half Pants first appeared in the Pri☆Star Pack Collection. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Deluxe_melticstar_08.jpg Deluxe_melticstar_02.jpg Deluxe melticstar 01.png A8A66411-4CE4-4DA3-9DF8-EA6B2A1B5F96.jpeg P-69.png 9F475EDD-4F34-43F9-88DE-678BA2A4D8E3.jpeg 4AD6C9F1-715A-4320-B652-EEAADCB21F5C.jpeg Newsong05.png DrjjE fVAAASr7P.jpg Anime Screenshots 1544318381917.jpg 1544318391487.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 1.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 2.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 5.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 7.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 9.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 10.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 12.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 13.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 14.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 15.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 17.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 18.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 19.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 21.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 22.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 27.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 28.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 29.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 30.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 31.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 32.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 37.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL End Pose.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Dolly Waltz Category:2018 Series Promotional Coords Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Mel Coord Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Pri☆Star Pack Collection